Seen It
by MasterAkira
Summary: He should have seen it. But that's what he gets for relying on his sight. Schuldig's erractic behavior cannot be foretold. Brad/Schuldig surprise!sex, lemon, yaoi


Seen It

By MasterAkira

Warning- M for YAOI. Surprise!sex (a lemon, duh) and Schu. He should be warning in himself.

Disclaimer- I do not own Weiss Kreuz. I do own the playing cards. They're really cool. My favorite one is manga Schu. I love his green hair.

----

He should have seen it. It had almost killed him, stopped his heart. The damn telepath had been a dark spot in his visions since they came to Japan. He knew it would come to haunt him. That was what he got for giving the disobedient telepath any leeway at all. A rabid raccoon was more trustworthy. It was a scene he would never forget.

They had finished a job for the moronic Takatori and returned to their lavish flat with the whole night to themselves. They didn't have to report to that slime until Monday. He made himself a cup of coffee, black and bitter, before he retired to his office to type away the night. Nagi would spend his evening chatting online with friends; Schuldig would leave to poison the minds of the young, and Farfarello would read aloud from the bible to himself in his padded white room. A perfect Schwartz night. He was alone in their pristine kitchen and he allowed himself one pleasure. As Brad Crawford made coffee (at least twice a day) he would hum old American songs he had learned as a child, before Eszett took him and the only thing that kept him alive was the power of his visions.

He carried his steaming mug and the New York Times (a special delivery) Business section to his office still humming as he opened the mahogany door to his sanctuary. As he looked up the glass felt to the floor, the paper fluttering down beside it. He was speechless. A smug grin widened at this, thin lips curling into what could be called a smile.

"What is it oh-great-and-mighty Oracle? Did you not _see_ this? Is our great leader at a loss for words?" Schuldig could barely stand the joy that came from seeing the stoic man like this. Not in control. That was all he could have asked for.

"What. Are. You. Doing?" Each word was gritted out, dark eyes narrowed as he resisted the urge to strangle (among other things) the German. The bastard was sitting on his desk, naked as the day he was born, legs spread and feet resting on the arms of the chair opposite his. To make matters worse the man was hard as a rock, stroking himself and moaning his name.

'Brad, um, this feels so good. You should come over here and try it yourself.' It was a cold day in Hölle Schuldig could penetrate Crawford's shields, he was going to milk it for all its worth. Maybe then Brad would penetrate him.

'Fuck.' All he could do was let his eyes follow the path of that slim hand, up, down, up, a thumb swiped over the head, down again. His mouth suddenly felt too dry and he licked his lips. That mundane action let him gather some self control. He strode over to the desk, knocking away the white hand and the annoying chair. He had never liked it anyways. Let his visitors stand.

'Ja, Brad, do it for me. Touch me, fuck me. You want to.' Schuldig arched his back, offering himself. He had waited too long for this.

"Shut up." This was growled as lips harshly covered the German's, teeth biting down hard on a tender lower lip to make the mouth open for him. Schuldig yelped, allowing Brad to shove his tongue in. Schuldig wouldn't give in without a fight and he kissed back just as cruelly as he was kissed.

'Fuck me.'

'I will.' Brad slid a hand into green hair, tightening and yanking back to expose a smooth neck. He sunk his teeth into the silky skin of the collar bone until the tang of coppery salty-sweet blood filled his mouth. He sucked, and Schuldig let out a scream of ecstasy that could be heard for miles. The smaller man jerked open a suit jacket and the shirt beneath, sending buttons flying. He had started on a silver and leather belt when he was pulled from the desk and turned away from his soon-to-be lover and braced against the cold of the desk, his chest pushed so it was parallel to the floor. One large hand held him down as another worked on the contraption he had been struggling with a moment before. The telepath groaned as he felt Brad's bare cock press at his ass.

'Aw Brad, I wanted to see your face.' He was able to mock even in the direst of situations.

"Next time." A low throaty voice that was close to Brad's normal tone filled the room, along with the musk of sex.

'Next tim-ahhhhhhhhh.' Before he could comment Brad had spread the cheeks of his ass and surged in. It hurt like hell and pleasure raced up his spine.

The American was brutal, thrusting his hips as hard as he could against Schuldig. His fingers tightly griped pale skin until they were sure to leave bruises, then the dug in even more. He knew when he found the vain creature's prostate, moans leaked from a panting mouth and their telepathic link.

Schuldig came without being touched. Brad had taken him rough enough that those brutal thrusts had sent him over the edge. His leader was only a few strokes behind, moving with crushing force as he emptied himself into the hot constricting passage around him.

As soon as Brad was sure he could walk without his legs giving out, he moved away, entranced by the sight of his come slipping from Schuldig's ass, before whipping himself off and heading for the door. "Mastermind, when you have recovered enough to clean up the mess you just made of my desk come to my room for 'next time'. Sooner is better than later Schuldig." The glinting of his glasses in the dark room would have scared any child half to death. The green-haired man on the floor just found it oh-so erotic. He never cleaned with as much fervor in his life.

Schuldig later thanked whatever gods he could think of (not in front of Farfarello) that Brad couldn't see what he did anymore. It made the sex all that hotter.

----

Endnote- I wrote this in just a few hours, and I think it turned out well. I needed to write something with Schu. He rocks. Brad is okay. I guess. Review please!

----


End file.
